


Brothers in Speed

by Kr1411, WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Gen, i can’t tag well oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Separated at age eleven, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe led complicated lives. And on one fateful night, where they both get struck by lightning? Let’s just say things are about to get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW while Glee is owned by Fox. This fic is a collaboration between Kr1411 and myself, WolfKomoki. We really hope you enjoy our fic!

Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe had very complicated lives.

When they were eleven, their mother was murdered, and they were put into separate foster homes. Barry was quickly taken by the Wests, but Sebastian wasn’t taken as quickly. He was in foster care for about a week before being adopted by the Smythe’s.

The Smythe’s were a very wealthy family who have been trying to have kids for a while now, but never managed to succeed. They decided to adopt a foster child after a while, and they ended up with Sebastian.

They knew about Sebastian’s story, that he was a twin, and how his mother was murdered, but what they didn’t know was he believed what Barry had said; this “man in yellow” had killed their mother, not their father.

Barry and Sebastian kept in contact, even after they were separated. Unfortunately, it wasn’t always in person when they talked. When Sebastian turned twelve, his foster dad got a job offer in Paris, France, so the Smythe’s had to pack up and leave America.

Paris was great, sure, but it wasn’t quite like home. The air was more… _stuffy_ , to say the least. Everyone smoked, or at least, one would think that. The food tasted weird, and schools were impossibly weird. Luckily, Sebastian’s foster mom taken on the duty to homeschool Sebastian, so he wouldn’t have to go to school year round.

Luckily, this only lasted a year before the Smythe’s were sent back to America. It was around this time that Sebastian had figured out he was gay. He didn’t want to tell anyone, of course, but he knew he had to. He didn’t want to tell his foster parents, because they could send him back to the foster home. He could tell Barry, but they hadn’t been able to talk much since he moved to France. The phone bills would’ve been so much more expensive if they talked as much as they used to.

Really, Sebastian didn’t have any friends that he would tell, so he decided that the worst thing his brother could do is stop talking to him. Of course, that wasn’t a good thing, but it’s better than getting disowned.

The day Sebastian told Barry was stressful, but Barry didn’t seem to mind. He told Sebastian that he would always be the same person, but rather than talking about girls, instead he could gush about boys to his brother.

Then, sophomore year of high school came around, and Sebastian got sent to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Ironically, that was the same year Barry got sent to the same school. The twins both agreed that it wasn’t a coincidence, and their foster parents had something to do with it. They weren’t complaining, though. It was nice to be back together.

The two joined the Warblers together, the school’s acapella show choir, and they were _amazing_. Not only were the songs good, but the people were incredibly nice. So, when Sebastian and Barry wanted to go watch the particle accelerator launch in Central City, of course the guys covered for them.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Sebastian said, as they drove down to Central City.

“Do Vivienne and Robert know we’re going?” Barry asked, referring to Sebastian’s foster parents.

“Nope,” Sebastian said. “Does Joe?”

“No, but Iris does. She’s not going to tell though,” Barry said, before rattling off the next direction on his phone.

About two hours later, they arrived at STAR Labs. Barry stared at it in awe. “It’s so… _big_ ,” he said, not taking his eyes off the building.

“I can’t believe we’ll be here, watching this thing go off,” Sebastian said, as he got out of the car.

The twins didn’t actually get in to watch until hours later, but it was worth it.

Until it started storming.

“Bas, should we head back?” Barry asked, putting his hood up. Sebastian shook his head. “We’ve waited too long to turn back,” he said, looking up at the building. The Particle Accelerator had started to launch, but then something happened, probably with the storm. There were concerned murmurs all around the twins, before they realised what was happening.

The Accelerator was exploding.

“Barry, we have to go,” Sebastian said, as everyone else was evacuating, but they didn’t get too far before there was a sudden flash of light taking over both of their vision, and then blackness consuming quick after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I have no idea where Central City is in the show, but in Young Justice it's set in Missouri so that's where Central City will be set in for this fic.

            The last thing Sebastian remembers was telling Barry that they had to get away from the lightning before both he and Barry sees a flash of lightning coming towards them. The last thing they felt was an excruciating pain as they were both struck by lightning. As Barry and Sebastian were struck, the people in the area started screaming, and panicking as they ran over towards the two twins that had been struck by lightning.

            “Oh my God!” a voice screams as the person runs over to them. More and more people were crowding them now.

            “Are they dead?” Another voice screams.

            “Are they breathing?” Another voice screams. Slowly, one of the other people in the crowd ran over to them, placing their fingers under the twins’ neck as they checked for a pulse. Sebastian and Barry’s pulse were both way too fast for their liking, and that’s when they called for an ambulance.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” The dispatcher asks.

            “Yes, hello! We’re just outside of the Star Labs building after the Particle Accelerator explosion. We need an ambulance! Two people just got struck by lightning!” The person says into the phone. After the dispatcher gets their location, they send out an ambulance, and that’s when the person runs over to Barry and Sebastian.

            “Hang in there, okay? Help is coming.” The person pleads to empty air. Nine minutes pass since then, and that’s when two ambulances arrive at the scene, strapping Barry and Sebastian in the ambulances as they were rushed to Central City General Hospital. It was later that night, when Joe West receives a phone call from the hospital. Frowning, he picks up the phone and answers it.

            “Hello, is this still the number for a Joe West?” A female voice asks on the phone.

            “Yes, this is he. May I ask what this is about?” Joe asks, slightly afraid of the answer. It was never a good sign to receive a call from the hospital.

            “I’m sorry to say that your foster son Barry is in the hospital.” She informs. Joe’s heart nearly stops upon hearing that. What the hell was Barry doing in Central City? Dalton Academy wasn’t due to get out for breaks until months from now. About an hour later in the state of Ohio, Vivienne Smythe was sitting in the living room when she gets a call from a Missouri area code. Frowning, she decides to answer the number.

            “Hello? Is this still the number for a Vivienne Smythe?” A female voice asks on the phone.

            “Ma’am, I think you have the wrong number. You called from a Missouri area code, and I live in Ohio.” Vivienne says to the woman on the phone.

            “You wouldn’t happen to have an adoptive son named Sebastian Smythe by any chance?” The woman on the phone hopes. Vivienne’s eyes widened at that statement.

            “Yes, Sebastian is my son. Why? Has something happened?” She asks with concern.

            “Ma’am, I’m afraid your son was rushed to Central City General Hospital today.” The woman answers. Vivienne hangs up the phone after that, and that’s when her heart nearly stops.

            “Robert!” Vivienne screams in the living room. She wanted to burst into tears upon hearing that. Soon Robert runs into the living room, wondering why his wife was screaming.

            “Honey, what’s wrong? What’s with all the yelling?” He asks with concern.

            “Robert, Sebastian was rushed to the Central City General Hospital today.” Vivienne sobs. Robert just stares in shock.

            “What? What the hell was he doing in Missouri of all places?” Robert shouts.

            “I don’t know, honey but we need to go down there.” Vivienne insists. Vivienne and Robert soon arrived at the airport, and that’s when they went downtown to rent a hotel. After all, who knows how long they’ll be staying here in Central City with Sebastian in the hospital? The process took almost two hours to complete, much to Robert’s frustration. Finally, they had paid for their hotel, and they’re carrying their luggage into their room. After changing into some warmer clothes, Vivienne and Robert took their rental car down to the hospital after finding the directions online. Once they were parked, they rushed into the hospital, walking up to the front desk.

            “Good morning sir and madam. How can I help you?” The woman at the desk asks.

            “Our son Sebastian Smythe was brought here. Can you tell us what room he’s in?” Robert asks, and that’s when the woman looked at them with sadness.

            “Oh sweetie, has no one told you?” She asks, and that’s when Robert’s blood boiled.

            “Told us what?” He growls.

            “Sir, your son was struck by lightning yesterday. He’s currently in a coma.” She answers, and that’s when their heart almost stops.

            “What the hell do you mean lightning? Why the hell would he have been outside during a storm?” Robert demands.

            “Sir, I’m going to need you to lower your voice if you’re going to be in this hospital. Your son was outside at Star Labs with his brother Barry Allen watching the Particle Accelerator when they were both struck by lightning.” The woman answers. Robert’s face paled upon hearing that Barry had been hit too.

            “Please, I need to see my son. What room is he in?” Vivienne asks with tears in her eyes.

            “ICU-3. It’s on the second floor.” The woman answers, and that’s when Vivienne and Robert take the elevator upstairs. Soon they find Sebastian’s room, which just so happened to be two rooms away from Barry’s. When they walk into the room and sat down in the chairs, they were saddened by what they saw. Sebastian was hooked up to a lot of machines. Machines which were keeping him alive artificially.

            “Hey Seb. They said that you were struck by lightning, can you believe that? You certainly seem to have the worst luck don’t you son?” Robert chuckles.

            “Anyway son, I didn’t come here to make jokes. I… look I haven’t always been the best father, I realize that, but you have to get better, you have to wake up. Please. Do it for me, son.” Robert pleads.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Joe got the call that his son was in a coma, he wasted no time getting over to the hospital. Iris was confused as hell, but Joe promised he’d explain on the way. 

As soon as the duo was in the car, Iris asked, “So what’s going on? Is someone hurt?” She knew that her dad wouldn’t react like this if someone wasn’t hurt. 

Joe sighed, impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change. “It’s Barry,” he said, right before the light changed. Iris’ eyes widened, but she let her dad continue. “He was apparently watching the Particle Accelerator turn on in Central City with Sebastian when it exploded. He was struck by lightning, but I don’t know how Sebastian is,” he concluded, and at this point a few tears fell out of Iris’ eyes. 

“Are you serious? You’re not serious,” Iris said, refusing to believe what happened to her foster brother. But with the sad look covering Joe’s face, she knew he was. 

“I’m so, so sorry baby,” Joe said, a few tears of his own finally falling. No. He couldn’t cry here, he needed to stay strong for Iris. He blinked away more threatening tears, and continued to focus on the road, continuously looking at the map to the airport. 

\-----

Sometime the next day, Iris and Joe finally arrived in Missouri. They were both extremely tired, but Barry was the only thing on both of their minds. 

They haven’t even gotten a hotel room when they got to the hospital. Once they were inside, Joe walked up to the front desk. “We’re here to see Bartholomew Henry Allen? I’m his foster dad, we got a call that he was here?” Joe said, voice tired but impatient. The secretary nodded, pulling out a paper. “I’ll need you to sign this, please,” he said, and Joe shot him a glare before signing the paper. It was some sort of confirmation paper, meaning the secretary clearly didn’t believe him. 

“Bartholomew is currently in a coma, he’s in ICU-3, on the second floor,” the secretary said, before going back to whatever the hell he was doing on his computer. Joe nodded, not sure if he was glad or upset at the fact Barry was in a coma. Sure, Barry could’ve died, but he didn’t. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to. 

Not a minute later, Joe and Iris made it up to Barry’s room, where Barry, Sebastian, and Sebastian’s foster parents. Iris ran to Barry’s side right away, while Joe greeted Sebastian’s foster parents. 

“I’m Joe West, Barry’s foster dad,” Joe said, shaking hands with Sebastian’s foster dad. 

“I’m Robert Smythe, and this is my wife Vivienne. It’s a shame we had to meet like this,” Robert said, clearly holding back any emotion. Joe nodded. 

“It sure is,” he agreed, before looking at Barry. 

“Please wake up soon, son,” he whispered, grabbing Barry’s hand. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. If this was what it was like for one say, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like i Barry died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get something out. I feel so bad for not updating sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

         Three weeks, it's been three weeks and Sebastian, and Barry still haven't woken up. Both Joe, and Robert refuse to leave their son's side. It was early that morning when Iris walks in to see Joe sleeping in the chair.

         "Dad, it's been three weeks, you barely eat or sleep, you should probably go back to the motel at some point." Iris sighs. Joe slowly opens his eyes and looks at her.

 

         "Hey baby. I'll go back when Barry does." Joe yawns. Before they knew it, Robert was running into the hall screaming that Sebastian was coding. Before they had time to react, Barry's heart monitor flat lines and he starts seizing. Joe runs into the hallway, screaming that his son was coding too.

 

"Oh my God! They said he was stable! Barry! Barry!" Iris sobs. Before she knew it, she was being forced out of the room. When they walked out into the hall, Harrison Wells approaches both them, and Sebastian's parents.

        

"They can't save him, but I can." He informs. Robert looks at him.

        

"You're that bastard that blew a hole in the city. Harrison Wells, is it?" Robert snaps. Vivienne rolls her eyes.

        

"Honey, I get that you're upset, but let's hear him out, okay?" She sighs. Robert lets out a frustrated groan.

        

"Fine." He sighs.

        

"Look, I know that I messed up that day, but detective, Mr. attorney, give me a chance." Harrison pleads. Robert scoffs.

        

"A chance to do what, exactly?" Robert asks.

        

"I think we already know what you're capable of doctor. You hurt a lot of people that day." Joe reminds him.

        

"So, those doctors in there, they're good enough? The best in the city, the best in the country. Look at them. They're baffled, and the reason for that is because what's happening inside Barry, and Sebastian is a mystery, and they don't have the tools to solve it." Harrison adds.

        

"And you do?" Iris asks.

        

"That's right, I do. If you'll let me take them to my facility, I can help them." Harrison pleads. Robert and Vivienne look at each other in hesitation, but Joe didn't think twice about it.

        

"Then save them." He demands.

        

"I agree. Save my son." Robert and Vivienne said unanimously. Both of the teens were transferred that night. News about their coma reaches Dalton about two months later. Blaine was the first person from Ohio to come to Star Labs. When he gets there, he winces when he sees all the stuff attached to Barry and Sebastian.

        

"You must be Blaine. I'm Iris." Iris greets as she shakes his hand.

        

"So, they got struck by lightning?" Blaine asks as he sits next to Iris.

        

"Yeah, believe it or not. Honestly, I'm baffled." Iris admits.

        

"So, there's been no change?" Blaine asks.

        

"Sadly, no. I've been coming here every day to talk to them, but I don't know if they can hear me." Iris sighs. Blaine nods.

         "How are you, really?" Blaine asks, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

         "I just… I want them to wake up, you know?" Iris sighs. She's wanted to meet Sebastian, but under different circumstances.

        

"Yeah. It's been weird not having them around to sing with us." Blaine admits.

        

"Wait, you're part of the Warblers too?" Iris asks.

        

"Oh yeah. They're pretty good too." Blaine answers.

        

"Well, maybe I can fly down and see you guys perform when they wake up." Iris smiles. Nine months have passed since then, and Caitlin, and Cisco almost had a heart attack. Sebastian and Barry both sat up in bed, trying to take off all the equipment that was attached to them. Panicking, Caitlin injects them both with a sedative, hoping to calm them down. When that didn't work, Cisco helps her get the equipment off before they hurt themselves.

        

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy. That equipment is helping you breathe." Cisco tells them. Slowly, they both calm down.

        

"I… what? What happened? Where the hell are we?" Sebastian asks with confusion.

        

"You're in Star Labs." Cisco informs. Barry stares at them in shock.

        

"Star Labs? What? Why?" He asks.

        

"Yeah, what the hell is going on? Why are we here?" Sebastian demands. Cisco walks over to them, and sits down.

         "Dudes, you were struck by lightning, and put into a coma." He informs.

         "What? For how long?" Barry asks. Suddenly Harrison Wells rolls into the room in a wheelchair.

         "Nine months. Welcome back Mr. Allen, Mr. Smythe." He greets. Barry and Sebastian sit up, starting to panic.

         "Oh God, our families have to be worried sick! Oh God, our school! What about the payments? Oh God, we are going to have so much to catch up on!" Barry babbles.

         "Whoa Barry, chill. Joe kept up with the payments to your school." Cisco informs, trying to get Barry to calm down.

         "Your parents kept up with your payments too by the way." Caitlin says as she points to Sebastian.

         "We need to go! Our families must be freaking out!" Sebastian insists, trying to get up. Cisco sighs and pushes him back down.

         "Dude, sit. We'll call them. You can't leave yet." He insists. Sebastian sighs. He only said that as an excuse to get out of here.

         "You'll call my family too?" Barry hopes.

         "Yeah, just give us a minute." Cisco says as he and Caitlin step out into the hall.

         "It's the chair right? It makes some people uncomfortable." Harrison asks. Sebastian blinks.

         "Sorry, what?" He asks with confusion.

         "You were staring." Harrison informs.

         "Oh. Sorry, it's just, this is the first time seeing you up close." Sebastian informs.

         "You're wondering what happened, right?" Harrison asks.

         "No, I'm sorry. I'm being rude." Sebastian apologizes. Harrison just shrugs.

         "Don't worry, I'm used to it." He says.

         "It was the Particle Accelerator wasn't it?" Barry asks.

         "Yeah, yeah, it was." Harrison shrugs. When an hour passed, Vivienne Smythe, Robert Smythe, Joe West, and Iris West walk into Star Labs as they pull Sebastian and Barry in for a hug.

         "Oh, you scared the hell out of us!" They all said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Awkwardly waves" Hi... sorry... please don't hurt me ;-;

When Barry saw his family, he immediately jumped up and ran to Joe and Iris, ignoring Caitlin’s protests. Sebastian got up and walked to his foster parents, knowing full well they were more formal. What surprised him, though, was when both of them pulled Sebastian into a life-threatening hug. 

“Oh my god, you’re awake, you’re ok,” Vivienne said, her voice shaking. Robert didn’t say anything, he just kept himself in a tight hug with Sebastian. After a minute, he let go and said, “It’s good to have you back, son.” Sure, it hurt Sebastian’s feelings that Robert didn’t show much emotion, but he didn’t let anything show. He knew how Robert Smythe worked; once they got home, he would start to show emotion. 

The interaction with Joe, Barry, and Iris was pretty similar. After the hugs went around, Iris asked, “Barry, are you ok? You just woke up, should you even be on your feet?” 

Barry shrugged, not knowing what to say. After a minute, he croaked out an, “I feel fine, I feel normal.” 

Joe patted Barry on the back. “We’re glad to have you back,” he said softly. 

Both parents then turned to Caitlin, assuming she was the real doctor. They didn’t think it was a guy wearing a video game shirt; or at least they  _ hoped  _ it wasn’t the guy wearing a video game shirt. 

“Can we take them home? Is there anything we need to know?” Joe asked, and Robert nodded. 

Caitlin looked at her papers and sighed. “I guess, there’s still some tests I would like to run, but they can wait until tomorrow. Just stay away from solid foods for now, I still haven’t tested their metabolisms. Also, I don’t know if their… uh…  _ bladder…  _ works properly yet, so… let me know if anything in uh…  _ that area… _ is acting odd,” Caitlin informed everyone, looking at Sebastian and Barry for the last two. The twins turned beet red, and decided to let themselves go while Caitlin continued to talk to everyone else. 

“Is it just me, or does it feel like no time has passed at all?” Sebastian asked Barry, once they got to the elevator. Neither of them really wanted to wait for their parents, they were both too full of energy for some reason. It felt strange, like they just rank ten bottles of five-hour energy. 

“Yeah, I feel like it was yesterday we were sneaking away to see the particle accelerator go off,” Barry said, as they walked into the elevator. 

Barry kept fidgeting his fingers, while Sebastian slightly bounced up and down. “Can you stop?” Barry asked, not satisfied with the unstable elevator. 

“Sorry, I just feel over-energized,” Sebastian said, before bouncing faster to annoy Barry. Barry rolled his eyes, and laughed. Barry felt the same way, though. He was so full of energy, that he could just feel himself…

“Dude, you’re shaking!” Sebastian said, before quickly adding, “No, you’re  _ vibrating! _ ”

Barry looked down at himself and widened his eyes. Holy shit, he  _ was  _ vibrating!

“ _ Make it stop!”  _ Barry screamed, knowing full well there was nothing Sebastian could do. 

“How the hell would I do that?” Sebastian said, ignoring the fact that the elevator door has been open for a while now. 

Barry thought about it. He took a step forward, and another step, and  _ Holy shit he was like 20 feet away from Sebastian. _

At least he stopped vibrating, though. 

“Dude, how did you do that?” Sebastian asked, jogging over to Barry. 

“I- I don’t know,” Barry said, shell shocked. He noticed Sebastian jumping around, and moving his arms and legs at a regular pace. 

“Dude, quit mov-” Barry was cut off by a woosh of air, and a missing Sebastian. 

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Sebastian said from the other side of the hallway. Barry stared at him in shock. How did he get over there? How did either of them end um in this hallway from barely moving?

“What did you do?” Barry asked, running over to Sebastian. He might have moved a little too quick, though, because before he could ask anything else, he ran into the door to the exit. 

“Sebastian burst out laughing, while Barry held up a hand to his now bloody nose. 

“Dude…” Sebastian said, once he stopped laughing. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I think… I think we might have superpowers.”


	6. Chapter 6

         When Robert and Vivienne take Sebastian home, they were under strict instructions to give him nothing but liquid meals. Sebastian knows that his father isn’t one to look vulnerable in front of other people, but would it kill him to look like he cared about him in public?

         “Hey honey, Caitlin wanted me to tell you about your new diet.” Vivienne informs.

         “Okay, what do I need to know?” Sebastian asks.

         “She said that you’re only supposed to eat three of the liquid meals for now.” She answers. Sebastian nods as he prepares the liquid meals they’d bought for him. Sebastian frowns when he realized that he’d eaten three of them in mere minutes.

         “Sebastian, honey, she meant to eat them one at a time.” Vivienne frowns.

         “I know, but I’m still so hungry.” Sebastian informs. Robert frowns.

         “I’m gonna call Caitlin.” He says as he walks into another room. Once there, he calls the number for Star Labs.

         “Hello can I talk to Dr. Snow please?” He asks.

         “ _Yeah, I can get her, hold on._ ” Cisco’s voice answers on the phone. Robert frowns. The video game guy, great. He blinks when the phone makes an audible click.

         “ _Is something wrong Mr. Smythe_?” Caitlin asks.

         “I just caught Sebastian eating three of the liquid meals I bought for him. We told him that he was supposed to eat them one at a time, but he said that he was still hungry.” Robert informs.

         “ _I was afraid of this. Sebastian’s brain might be sending him false signals saying that he’s hungrier than he actually is. If he continues to eat more than that then bring him by, so we can do more tests._ ” Caitlin informs.

         “Alright. Thank you doctor.” Robert says as he hangs up. Robert sighs.  He should’ve known it was too good to be true that Sebastian was completely fine. _At least he’s alive, that’s something at least._ By the time Robert gets back in the room, Vivienne had given him another liquid meal.

         “Vivienne! You can’t keep giving him meals when he’s not hungry!” He shouts.

         “But honey, he says that he is hungry.” Vivienne frowns.

         “ _No_ Vivienne he’s not. His doctor said that his brain might be giving him false signals to make him think that he’s hungry when he’s not.” Robert informs.

         “Well, I’m not going to let him _starve_ Robert!” Vivienne shouts.

         “Fine, but when he pukes his guts out because you didn’t listen to his doctor, don’t come crawling to me.” Robert says as he goes to his room. Vivienne rolls her eyes. So much for trying to be a better father.

         “Honey, just eat as much as you want. Don’t worry about him.” Vivienne says.

         “Okay mom.” Sebastian says as he goes to bed. When a few days pass and he was still eating more than he was supposed to, Sebastian decides to go for a run by himself to Central City. It was amazing that he could travel to another state in mere minutes. When he gets there, he’s surprised to see Barry there too.

         “Barry! Hey! What are you doing here?” He asks.

         “Sebastian, I need to talk to you.” Caitlin says. Sebastian frowns and walks over to her.

         “Dr. Snow? What is it?” He asks.

         “Please, just call me Caitlin. Anyway, I need you to tell your parents that you need to eat ten thousand calories a day. Barry you too.” Caitlin informs.

         “Oh my God, I thought I was just imagining the hunger! Mom was right!” Sebastian gasps.

         “Also, I hope I don’t have to tell you this, but I’m going to anyway. Under no circumstances are you to use your powers when you’re away from Central City. People won’t understand, and they might want to do experiments on you. I don’t want that to happen to either of you, understand?” Caitlin pleads

         “Yes, I understand.” Sebastian says.

         “I understand too.” Barry says.

         “Great! Well, you two are free to go back home, unless you want me to take you there.” Caitlin says.

         “No, that’s okay, I think I’ll run back home. Thank you though.” Sebastian says.

         “Oh, also could you make an official note about the calorie thing? Robert will never believe me.” Sebastian pleads.

         “Yeah, sure. Give me time to make it.” Caitlin answers as she grabs a pen, and some paper. After a few minutes she writes the note, putting her signature at the bottom. Sebastian puts it in his pocket and runs back home. By the time he gets back home, his clothes were on fire, and that’s when he yelps. He starts frantically patting his clothes, hoping to put the fire out. Soon enough, he puts the fire out, and walks back inside to a very furious Robert Smythe.

         “ _Where_ did you go? Your doctor told us that you were on strict orders to take it easy and—” Sebastian puts the note in his hand, hoping that, that will shut him up. Robert raises an eyebrow as he reads the note. _Mr. and Mrs. Smythe, I need to inform you that due to the lightning strike, Sebastian’s metabolism has changed and that he needs to eat ten thousand calories a day._

Robert’s face paled.

         “I’m sorry son. I should’ve believed you when you said that you were hungry.” He apologizes.

         “You’re _damn right_ you should’ve believed him!” Vivienne snaps.

         “I think you’re ready to go back to Dalton tomorrow. For now, why don’t you get some sleep?” Robert asks. Sebastian nods as he goes to his room. When he gets there, he slowly changes into some night clothes, getting ready to sleep. Soon enough, he falls asleep. When he wakes up the next morning, he gets dressed, and walks into the kitchen to see pancakes being made.

         “Pancakes? I thought I couldn’t have solid foods yet?” He asks.

         “Your doctor called us and said that it’s okay for you to eat solid foods again.” Vivienne informs as Sebastian sets the table. Once he did that he sits down.

         “Well, I hope you’re hungry. I made a lot.” Vivienne says. Sebastian cracks up. When is he _not_ hungry?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im alive bitches

By the time Sebastian was satisfied, Vivienne had made close to fifty pancakes, all being consumed by Sebastian. Robert and Vivienne saw how Sebastian wolfed down the food, and opted not to get in the way. 

_ Barry better not have to eat like this, _ Vivienne thought to herself.  _ The West’s can probably barely afford how much they eat now _ . 

Sure, the Smythe’s were loaded, but Vivienne tried to be mindful of everyone else. Unfortunately for everyone else, she also thought of everyone as poor. Not to mention Joe West being a single father to two teenagers? She saw him practically broke!

Sebastian had called her out on this thought process before, but Vivienne saw it as perfectly logical. So did Robert, in fact. He just didn’t care for anyone below him. 

Vivienne snapped herself out of her thoughts to see if Sebastian needed more pancakes. From the looks of it, Sebastian seemed content. He was texting one of his friends, smiling from ear to ear. Maybe a potential lover. Who knew?

Sebastian, was  _ not _ texting a lover, but rather Barry. 

**Sebastian:** dude i just ate like 50 pancakes and regret nothing

**Sebastian:** this is amazing

**Barry:** Nice, I just ate like two boxes of cereal. Iris thinks I’m insane lmao

**Sebastian:** haha. my parents dont care enough to be concerned

**Barry:** I’m sorry dude

**Sebastian:** its for the better now that we have these powers

**Barry:** You’re not wrong

Sebastian missed Barry, and he only saw him yesterday. It wasn’t fair that they couldn’t stay together. His parent’s were shit, and while Joe was usually gone during the day, he cared about his kids and even Sebastian. He works his ass off for them, and Sebastian wanted to feel that kind of love from a parental figure.

Sebastian stood up. “I’m leaving,” he said, and his mom smiled at him. “Have a good day, honey,” she said warmly, but Sebastian knew she didn’t really care. 

Honestly, it was bullshit that he had to go back. Sebastian had barely woken up from a fucking  _ coma _ , he deserved at least a small break. He could easily ditch, but his dad would kill him. 

Walking out the door, thinking about ditching, somehow led Sebastian that he didn’t need to drive to school anymore. He could run. 

No one would know where he was. 

_ No. not today, maybe tomorrow, _ Sebastian thought. He could totally get a bunch of food from the waffle house, though. 

So that’s what he did.

Sebastian was on his fifth plate when he got a sudden call from Barry. 

_ “Dude, I don’t know about you, but I think our powers gave us some sort of freaky healing powers,” _ Barry said as soon as Sebastian answered. 

“What the hell do you mean?” Sebastian asked, after nearly choking on a waffle. 

_ “Well, I was going for a run and I tripped, and I swear to god I broke my arm. Joe was on duty so I went to Caitlin and she set it for me, but three hours later it’s like the bone didn’t even crack,”  _ Barry hurriedly explained, and Sebastian dropped his fork. 

“Barry, you know what this means, right?” Sebastian asked, after a moment.

_ “We’re basically comic book characters?”  _ Barry asked, and Sebastian chuckled. 

“No, it means that if we can heal fast, there could be endless other things that come with our powers,” he said. “We could become the impossible.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, from probably mid-summer to about a week ago, I haven't really written shit, and I'm sorry. and yes this chapter is unbelievably short, it is WAY to short for me, but I'm just getting myself back in this whole thing, so please excuse me this one time? thank you :)


End file.
